Blossoming Love
by Jamie14
Summary: Harry and Ginny are making sparks!!! Read bout their relationship. Nothing can pull them apart. Plz r/r!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story is about Harry's and Ginny's Love life. It also includes other Harry Potter characters such as Hermione, Ron and others. It can be quite thrilling at times but it SHOULD be nice. Hope you dudes and dudettes like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Stuff belongs to Rowling, me no rich, Rowling rich. Me no  
Rowling. (  
  
Blossoming Love  
  
Prologue: Love, A Truly Wonderful Thing  
  
It was a dark starry night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, a famous wizard in his 6th year, was lying on his back on his four-poster bed. His best friend Ron Weasley was snoring away on the top bunk. 'He must be dreaming about Hermione.' Harry thought to himself. But Harry had his mind on his own girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. She was a really smart 5th year who became a prefect. She was really sweet and had splendid  
red hair just like the rest of her family. At this moment Harry heard somebody in the common room. Being as curious as he was, Harry got out of  
bed and headed for the common room. He expected it to Peeves the poltergeist but no it was not. Instead it was Ginny. Harry felt lovesick and weak in the knees. Ginny approached him and hugged him. He gave her a  
peck on the cheek and she turned as red as her hair. She took off his glasses. Harry saw nothing except a huge blur. Ginny was kissing him like  
never before. She was kissing his neck by the time he lost control. He turned over and put his body on hers. Soon their faces were 1 inch away. They stared at each other for a while until Ginny moved. Harry thought that she felt uncomfortable and pushed his body up a little, but Ginny pulled  
him even closer. She was embracing him like never before. Harry quickly pulled away and held Ginny's face. "Ginny you are going to drive me crazy  
really soon!" Harry said. "Oh I am sorry Harry. I got a little carried away." She replied. " A little. Yeah right but don't take it personally ok love?" He told her in a soft, sweet tone. Ginny nodded slightly. Then Harry  
got up and told her to return to her dormitory. He gave her a kiss good  
night and left. The next morning, Harry was too tired to go to class. But Ron managed to  
pull him out of bed and force him to wash up. Ron was the height of a giant. Well not really a giant. He was just 6 foot 5 while Harry was 6 foot 3. The two of them headed downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. They  
met Hermione and Ginny in the Hall and sat next to them. Ginny looked rather flushed to Harry but he forgot it after a while. The morning bell  
rang and student after student went to class. The Gryffindor 6th years were having Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. They worked across the slightly damp grounds to Greenhouse 4 where they would meet their Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, a short, plump witch with curly, gray hair. "Good morning fifth years. Welcome to Greenhouse 4." Professor Sprout boomed. "Today we are going to experiment with self- killing Pivorrey. Suddenly, Hermione's hand shot up and just missed Ernie Macmillan's nose. "Yes Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout said in an alarmed tone. " But Professor, we have never handled creatures as dangerous and barbaric as those!" Hermione cried with a tone of disparity in her voice. Harry could not help but stifle a laugh as it was the first time Hermione admitted to not being able to attempt an activity during any lesson. Ron on the other hand nudged Harry in the ribs,  
which made Harry stop instantly. Professor Sprout was explaining how to handle the Pivorrey and how to tackle them if they get out of control and  
kill each other ten at a time. "If they start tearing each others flesh this shows that they are about to kill. But if they ." Professor Sprout was  
saying, but just then, the bell rang. This meant that it was time for Harry's most dreaded subject: Potions. He hated his potions teacher as much  
as the subject. Professor Snape hated Harry as much as Harry hated him. Snape was always finding reasons to take away points from Harry's house. When they entered the dungeon, he felt strange like how he felt when he was with Ginny. He felt like taking revenge over Snape for what reason, he did  
not know. But Harry had second thoughts. He did not want to get into trouble for feeling funny. But a voice was telling him to do it and another was telling him not to. He could not make up his mind. Soon he was on his knees, not in pain but laughing a strange laugh. Snape of course, deducted points from Gryffindor for thinking that Harry was just creating trouble.  
Harry was raging with anger. His face was very hot and his blood was  
boiling. He started cursing and calling Snape names that made Ron say "wicked" with an impressed expression on his face. Suddenly, Harry stopped.  
He froze. What was happening? He did not realise he had said it aloud. "Care to enlighten us, Mister Potter?" Snape hissed. Harry straightened up  
and looked around at everyone else, bewildered. "Please return to your seat, Mister Potter." Snape had a sneer on his face, placed perfectly from years of practice. Harry was still feeling quite flustered, and his face showed. "Y-yes, p-professor," He replied, and went to sit down next to Ron, who was staring at him, as were everyone else. Including the Slytherins. "What the bloody hell was that, Harry?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione looked worried, but her language was not as vulgar as Ron's. "Harry, what  
happened?" She asked, as Ron had. Harry was a bit scared; he was scared that Voldemort had been possessing him just now. "Harry?" Apparently, he  
had taken too long to answer. He tried to keep his voice steady. "Uh, nothing, it doesn't matter. Honest." He responded feebly. Snape swept over. "Talking during lesson? 15 points from Gryffindor." Idiot Snape. Thought Harry bitterly. And before he knew it, class had finished and Malfoy was swaggering over, and saying in his usual, less than unpleasant, drawling voice, "Lost it, Potter?" He shot him a disdainful look. "Seems you have, Potty boy. And Weasel and Mudblood, tsk, tsk! What filth." He turned, and  
left the classroom, his 'Bodyguards' sniggering behind him. Harry began  
packing his things, and left with Hermione and Ron, the latter all the  
while cursing under his breath about "slimy, back-stabbing Slytherins." Hermione tutted about his language, but left it at that. Even Hermione, the prefect, Ron's girlfriend, agreed that Snape was being "a bit unfair" Ron  
grinned, and kissed her on each cheek. Hermione went red, but smiled at Ron. Harry smiled too, watching them. He had a sudden urge to march up to Ginny and kiss her right on the lips. He loved Ginny. /His/ Ginny. The urge got stronger. He wished he had a free period next. "Hermione? What's for  
the next period?" Hermione whipped her timetable out of her bag. "Free period." She announced. Harry saw her and Ron try to look normal, but when they thought he wasn't looking, they stole a glance at each other and their eyes met. 'Another make out session!' thought Harry to himself. Well, he knew Ginny would be having a free period too. 'Funny,' He mused, 'I know  
/my/ Ginny's timetable better than I know mine.' The urge kept getting stronger and stronger. The strange thing was, he wasn't worried about it or anything! "Okay, common room, here I come! Ron? Hermione? Would you guys  
like to come?" He offered. Ron and Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, no, Harry, it's okay, I- uh, we, uh had- uhm, have, I mean, a bit of homework." Ron gave Harry a pitiful excuse for an answer, but Harry didn't mind, after all, he knew what they were going to do, and he was going to do  
the same with Ginny. 


	2. Love, Yes, Love

A/N: YEAHA! Okay, let's GO!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: Now, class, tell me, WHO OWNS HARRY POTTER AND CO.?!  
  
A student: Uh. dunno.  
  
Me: WRONG ANSWER!! DETENTION!!!  
  
Another student: I got the answer!!  
  
Me: What /is/ the answer?  
  
The student: ROWLING!!!  
  
Me: DAMNED STRAIGHT!  
  
Blossoming Love  
  
Chapter One: Love, Yes, Love  
  
Harry rushed up to Gryffindor tower like a hurricane, fortunately not meeting anyone in the way. He found Ginny and pulled her out of the common  
room, to their very own secret room. It wasn't a room; it was more of a closet. But to their dismay, somebody was already using the room. It was Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown. Harry was slightly disappointed but he did not care. As long as he had Ginny with him he would be happy. Suddenly, Ginny caught hold of his arm and pulled him towards the library. 'Where is she taking me?' Harry asked himself. When they entered the library, Ginny  
was still pulling him. Finally they entered a room. It was magnificent.  
There was a bed and a few armchairs. Ginny was steering him towards the bed. Harry was having second thoughts about this, just in case something  
that was not supposed to happen happened. He shot Ginny a warning look. Luckily she took notice of this and signalled that it will be all right. Harry felt relieved but luckily it did not show. Ginny gave him a kiss on the lips. He gave her another back. Harry felt so comfortable as if he had been doing it all his life, but truthfully, he was a natural. Just like he is a natural seeker. They kissed for a while and Ginny started kissing him like she did last night. He kissed her back. Their faces were a centimetre apart, they rolled on the bed, and started kissing again. Harry felt his robes being pulled off his body. 'Oh no! Why is she doing it?' He thought.  
But Harry didn't try to pull away. Of course he did not try to do it to  
/his/ Ginny. Ginny suddenly shot up. "I-I'm sorry, Har, I totally lost control." Ginny said in a slightly embarrassed tone. "It's ok, love!' Harry  
replied. Ginny stared into Harry's brilliant emerald eyes, the ones she loved most, while Harry stared into her soft chestnut brown eyes lovingly. His face broke into a smile. Ginny smiled too, smiled at him. Harry took  
note of the time, "Darn!" he swore. Ginny looked worried. "Is there something wrong, Hun?" Harry looked up. "The periods over." He said sadly. "Don't worry, there's always tonight." Ginny replied with a cheeky grin. Harry smiled. But then remembered that he had DADA next, and didn't want to be late. He put on his robes again and picked up his bag. "See you later, Hun!" Ginny called after him as he dashed out of the room and to the DADA  
classroom. Ginny watched him go with a mournful look on her face; she wished it could have lasted longer. 'Oh well,' She thought to herself. 'As  
I said to Har, there's still tonight.' Finally, all the lessons were over for the day. No more professor Snape for  
now, no more boring history of magic and no more self-killing Pivorrey. 


	3. One Special Rooftop Makeout

A/n: Okay, this chapter can be a really romantic one for some people or  
maybe most people. This is going to be really lovey-dovey.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER AND  
CO.!!! I'M NOT ROWLING, FOR PETE'S SAKE, PEOPLE!!! (To all 'Petes' out  
there: Please, don't get angry!!)  
  
Blossoming Love  
  
Chapter 2: One Special Rooftop Make-out  
  
Harry thought about what Ginny had said a few hours ago all the way throughout dinner in the Great Hall. After dinner, he, Ron, and Hermione all went up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione had to go to a Prefects Meeting and Ron had to finish his History of Magic essay about Goblin Rebellions. Again. ("When will Binns stop going on about the stupid Goblin Rebellions?" Grumbled Ron). Harry had to do his Transfiguration essay about turning a Parakeet into a Squirrel. Harry was getting sleepier and sleepier and he  
had images of a Squirrel with fur the colour of Ginny's hair dancing in front of him. The squirrel suddenly turned into Ginny. This was when Harry shook himself awake and remembered what Ginny had said to him. He took in  
his surroundings and saw Ginny in the corner, talking to Seamus and  
glancing his way every once in a while. Harry got up and walked over to Ginny. He gave her a peck on the cheek and grinned at Seamus. Ginny smiled  
at Seamus and said, "Hey, I'm going now, see ya around, bye!" Seamus grinned at both of them and went off to find his best friend, Dean Thomas. Ginny pulled Harry out of the common room and they headed to the library. "Where are we going?" puffed Harry. "Where we went just now, no one will be able to spy on us." Harry looked doubtful, but was still looking forward to spending time with Ginny without anybody else staring or anything. Ginny pulled him on the bed and ordered him to take off his robes. Harry kissed her, and took off his robes. Ginny took off her robes too, but she wasn't  
wearing her uniform. Instead, she was wearing a tube top and a pair of shiny black jeans. She found a comfortable spot and patted a spot in front of her, motioning Harry to come and sit. Harry had a look of excitement and  
delight as he crossed the room to sit where Ginny had wanted him to. He climbed on the bed, and as soon as he was within arms length, Ginny pulled him towards her and kissed him right on the lips. This time, they didn't  
break apart though, Harry leaned in for more, and Ginny gave it to him. Now, they broke apart, panting, but with an expression on their faces that was hard to come by. It was anxious, exciting anticipation, mingled with butterflies in their stomachs, to put it plainly, it was wonderful. Harry bent forward for more, but surprisingly, Ginny moved back and wagged her  
finger at him. Harry was having fun here and he did not want it to end. Ginny started telling him that he was very naughty and extremely cheeky but Harry did not care. If this was being cheeky, he wanted to be cheeky all  
the time when he was around Ginny. Just then, Ginny pounced on him and pushed him onto his back. He felt her unbuttoning his jeans and he tried to stop her but she continued. His pants were being pulled off by Ginny. He felt scared and comfortable at the same time, so he decided to let Ginny  
carry on. Then Ginny took off her jeans, so that the two of them were exposing their underwear. Harry tried to cover his boxers with his hand, but Ginny pulled his hands away. Soon their tops were all over the floor  
and they were naked. Then they climbed onto the bed. Ginny started stroking Harry's chest, which made him feel really comfortable. He did not  
know what he could do to Ginny, which made him feel really stupid. Just  
then, Ginny pulled his hand towards her thigh and motioned for him to stroke it, so he did. Her thigh was so soft and nice that he did not want  
to stop. They had been having sex for such a long time that Harry lost track of time. He looked at his watch. Harry felt relieved, as it was only  
12 midnight. Ginny was fast asleep. Suddenly a thought crossed Harry's mind.' What if Ginny became pregnant with his child? How would Mr and Mrs Weasley react to this?' Sweat started to trickle down Harry's face. Ginny must have woken up and noticed that something was wrong because she had a frown on her face. "What's wrong love?" She asked. " Ginny dear, what if you are pregnant?" Harry asked worriedly. "Don't worry, I haven't reached puberty yet." Ginny said in an upset but comforting tone. She must be upset that she hasn't reached puberty yet. Harry started to relax after hearing that. "Continue, lets!" He suggested. " Sure love." Ginny replied and they were off again. It was 4 in the morning by the time they were done. Harry did not feel like sleeping anymore so the two of them changed and headed  
back to the common room for a little chat. They gave the fat lady the password and entered. Of course the whole common room was deserted except  
for crookshanks. He started to purr at the sight of them. He came up to Harry and rubbed his body against Harry's leg. Harry gave him a stroke on his back in return, then the two of them sat down in the best armchairs by  
the fire. " What would you like to do today Har?" Ginny asked Harry. " Dunno. How about a walk in the grounds?" He asked. " Sure, and maybe we can stop by Hagrid's for a visit." She said in a more than polite voice. Harry nodded. Hagrid was their CMC (Care of Magical Creatures) teacher and one of  
their best friends. He was taller than a giraffe and was the size of an elephant. His hands were the size of dustbin lids and he always wore his  
moleskin coat wherever he went. 


End file.
